Beautiful Times
by TomDaleyAndTMS
Summary: When Chase is in love with his brother, Adam, and he finds out, everything gets complicated! Many things will go everywhere and what will Adam think of it? (Open to suggestions!; Review. Chase/Adam. Slash. Maybe Mpreg. Don't like don't read! Based off of a song and a story on fanfiction!)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have decided to make a fanfiction inspired by a song and a story. I will not say what they are called. I will reveal it at the end of the story. But to anyone who can guess it correctly before the end of the story, gets a one shot I guess?

"Beautiful Times"

Pairings: Chase/Adam

Warnings: Take a "wild" guess.

(Chase and Adams POV throughout the story)

Chapter 1: Just Your Average Day

Chases POV:

_Why does the sun always have to shine in on my room? _I thought to myself when I got up. It's 6 am on a Saturday. I get on some day clothes and walk to the kitchen. I'm not surprised when I see Adam sleeping on the couch with the game controller stuck to his face. I laugh so silently that only a dust mite in the air could only hear. I've always admired my older brother even though we're not really related. Like, it's hard not to think of how hot he is underneath all that covering him. He's might tease me every now and then but I just like to see myself with him. Together. A couple. I just don't know if it's a phase or a real thing, but I know I _**love**_ him deep down inside. I know that it will probably never happen because my chances are very slim, because I know he's straight. But I don't know if I am? I don't think I am. Girls, just don't seem so appealing. I know it's the way society has been. But, maybe I am gay. It's better if I just keep it for a secret right now.

I freeze when I hear Adam shuffle around, because I'm trying not to wake him while I get some cereal. He suddenly sits up. _I guess he heard me walking around._ I think to myself.

"G'morning." He says sleepily to me.

"Good morning. How was sleep?" I asked him.

"What do you mean 'sleep'?"

Now I'm confused.

"You have been awake this whole time?"

"Yep." He says popping the "p".

_Good thing he doesn't have a mind reading bionic_ I think to myself

"I do." He says so casually that I guess he thinks everyone is around or something.

I feel so exposed because now he knows how I feel. What do I do!? I feel like running back to my room or confronting him. WHAT DO I DO.

Adams POV:

I heard all of Chases thoughts. I don't know what to think. My first question is, _how can he contain himself so good like that? _I don't know how to tell him that I feel the same. I do. It's hard for me to contain myself sometimes. I think he's hot too. _**Have you seen him in mission suit!? Woooweeee. He's got the big stuff! **_Chase starts to walk up to me. My heart starts to beat faster and faster.

"So you know what I think about you now?" His voice trembles.

"Yes, I know." I reply.

It was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Finally, I decide to say something.

"But, " He cut's me off

"'But' what!? Go tell everyone that I'm gay and that I'm in love with my adoptive brother!" He yells angrily.

"I was going to say I feel the same way. You didn't let me finish."

"Oh."

I got kind of awkward after that.

"Well, I'm going for a walk." He replies as he walk out the door.

I stand their astonished about what just happened. I think about how this could have actually ruined our friendship. I wonder how this will turn out? I have so many questions racing through my mind right now, I don't know what to think. It's just so confusing.

_NEXT TIME:_

"_HE'S YOUR BROTHER." I yell at myself. I just need to clear out my mind. Why did I have to think that? Why was he awake in the first place? Just, why!?_

A/N:

Oh yeah, I forgot to say something! There might be mpreg. Don't know. It all depends how their relationship turns out. Also, review! I need ideas! Open to any you have! I hoped you all liked the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I thank the two people that have reviewed the story (As of 4/9/2014). It means alot to me. I'm working very hard to make this a two chapters a week thing. I don't mean for the chapters to be short, but if most of them are, that means it will probably be a _**long **_story. So don't worry, I have it all planned out! I will be taking suggestions the whole story. I just want my audience to be more involved! Also, If you want a certain pairing, PM me, I seriously don't mind. And it still goes, anyone who can guess the artist of the song, gets a one shot of any kind!

"Beautiful Times"

Pairings: Chase/Adam

Warnings: Take a "wild" guess

Chapter 2: Sparks Soaring Down

Chases POV:

"_HE'S YOUR BROTHER" _I yell at myself. I just need to clear out my mind. Why did

I have to think that? Why was he awake in the first place? Just, why!? Now he knows, he feels the same. Why does he feel the same anyway!? It's not like I'm hot or anything like that.

I was steaming. Raging at myself. My lifetime secret that I kept in for so long is spilled out to the person who I wanted to keep my secret from the most!

Just then, I get a text from Adam.

_A: u okay?_

Wow.

_C: no. I just need some time to clear out my head. _

_A: didn't you understand what I said back there when I said I felt the same?_

I swear to god, if this isn't a joke, then I don't know what a joke is.

_C: how do I know if you're joking or not. Because, I know you are. I know you._

_A: I'm not joking! I'm serious! Fine, if you don't believe, then, I guess i'll never see you agian. goodbye Chase._

If he is serious, then I need to know! Man, I wish everything was more simple than this.

Adams POV:

Why won't he believe me! I said I was serious and I am this time! Sometimes my teasing and jokes do go a little too far, I have to admit. But I do love him. I just can't explain why. He was so nice to me when we were little. He was always there if I got hurt. And I was there when he got hurt. I just want him to know that this is real!

"Hey, what's up?" Asks Leo when he walks into the living room.

"Oh you know. Stuff." I say nonchalantly. I'm still in shock about what just happened and it's really hard not to show it.

"Okay, sure."

I walk back to my room and just decide to lay on my bed and play some games. I just need something to distract me so I can get this off my mind. Of course, that probably won't happen.

Chases POV:

As I walk back home I decided to stop and get myself a tub of ice cream so that when I get home, I can just stay in my room , eat it, and cry while I try to recover that it will never work out.

I grab the biggest bucket of chocolate ice cream. Of course, it's overly priced.

As I get home, I grab a large spoon. Then Leo stops me before I get to my room.

"Why do you have that big tub of ice cream? Did someone break your heart again?" He smiles widely.

"N..Noo." I stutter. Only able to get out a few words.

"Okay, while you're busy eating that ice cream, you should check in on Adam. He's acting weird again."

The sound of Adams name strikes my heart like a knife piercing through it.

I just walk away and say nothing. When I get to my room I shut the door as quietly as I can so no one knows I'm home. I open my laptop and just start watching Netflix while I eat my ice cream.

*Hour and a half later*

After watching some shows, Adam walks in. I freeze up. Again. I just stare at him when I take a bite of my ice cream.

"Why did you leave?" He asks abruptly

"I got scared." I had to admit.

"Why? Why were you scared. You didn't need to be scared! I'm serious about what I said. I meant it."

I don't know what to say or think. My brain is just trying to comprehend all of the information it's taking in.

"Y..you d...do?"

"Yes."

He walks over and sits on my bed.

"This is not a joke. I've felt the same for one of the longest of times."

He grabs my hand. Kisses it.

"You made me worried when you sent those texts." I say

"Worried that I didn't mean it?" He replies

I nod my head in agreement.

He gets up from my bed and takes my spoon.

"Why don't we share this?"

"I'd love that." I say.

_NEXT TIME:_

_He starts feeding me ice cream and searches for a movie for both of us to watch. I don't know what to think. It feels like heaven. I don't know if this is an actual relationship. But, I hope it is and I hope it stay this way._

A/N: THIS IS LONGGG. I love this chapter and I hope you guys did too. I'm enjoying writing this. I'm making a twitter where you can get updates on what I'm doing with this fanfiction or other news regarding other fanfictions I have in mind. You can tweet my on there for suggestions too. I'll put my name is the story summary. Don't forget to review with ideas or just saying how much you like or love the story! (Or how much you hate it. But I don't think haters would read it!)

New chapter will be out between Friday - Monday!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: NO, this not a smut chapter! I already have those chapters planned out and where to put them. This chapter is all about them falling in love with each other. Even more. I hope you enjoy!

"Beautiful Times"

Pairings: Chase/Adam

Warnings: Take a "wild" guess

Chapter 3: Through The Pouring Rain

Chases POV:

He starts feeding me ice cream and searches for a movie for both of us to watch. I don't know what to think. It feels like heaven. I don't know if this is an actual relationship. But, I hope it is and I hope it stay this way. I don't why, but it feels so right when I'm around him. It feels so natural. Every once in a while he'll get a bite of ice cream. Eat off of it. Then give me the rest. It's feels like I'm being cared for. I love it.

"Do you like it like this?" He asks me as I finish taking the bite of ice cream.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

Just then, he kisses me without warning. At first I didn't know what to think. Then he just let go.

I look at him with a sort of "In-love-but-I-just-am-melting-inside-right-now" kind of look. He returns the look by stroking my cheek softly.

"I'm never going to leave you."

He stares into my intensely after that. I know he's not lying. And, If he is, it's pretty convincing. But, I know he's not lying.

I feel tired and worn out after this long day filled with emotions. I'm pretty sure he is too.

"I'm tired." I say groggily.

"I am too. You don't mind if I sleep with you. Do you?"

My heart melts. I feel like jelly.

"No, I..I do...don't mind.."

I lay back and rest my head on the pillow and his head lands next to me. He wraps his arms around me, cuddling my tightly. I hold one of his hands and begin to fall asleep.

* 7 A.M. , Next Day *

I wake up Adams arms still wrapped around me. I'm surprised no one came into check on me for most of the day. I try and get up without waking him. I go to the bathroom and come back to get clothes on. I can see Adam changed during the night into his pajamas. I'm usually a light sleeper. I guess I was so tired I didn't even want to wake up.

I sit over on the chair in the corner of my room waiting for him to wake up. I can only think of how much more I have fallen in love with him this past day. He stirs up my emotions like a rain cloud evaporates water. Of course, putting that in a way Adam can understand, 'Cloud suck up water.'

As I wait for him to get up, I turn on my T.V. and watch the news. Adam would probably still describe news as 'Really boring events that no one wants to hear about.'

He wakes up a few minutes after I turn on the T.V.

"How long you been up?" He asks me as he stretches and yawns.

"About 45 minutes." I reply.

"Okay, why are you watching that boring channel?"

I told you he was going to call it boring.

"It's interesting to me."

"Okay, I'm going to go change."

He walks out the room and shuts the door as quietly as possible. I sit there and think how good I actually got it. I have a good life. Now my adoptive brother that I've had a crush on for years is also in love with me too!? Man, I do have real good!

Adams POV:

As I change I wonder how wonderful the rest of my life will be with Chase. He's just so amazing. I also heard what he was dreaming about. Me and him getting married, living normal lives, adopt a kid, grow old together. He made everything look and seem so simple in that dream. Let me tell you, _**I love when things are simple to understand. **_Chase makes everything understandable for me when I don't understand the big words everyone uses. He might say it in a sarcastic way but, at least cares and loves me enough to do that. See, I've always known Chase loved me. I just never admitted it to him. But over time, I started to hear his thoughts more and I started to fall in love with him too. It was like a love story forming before it was even real. Now it's real. It's a beautiful thing to feel. Love. I really feel like I can be myself around Chase now. I hope he can be himself around me.

"OH SHIT" I yell.

"WHAT'S MR. DAVENPORT GOING TO SAY!"

Chases POV:

You never really think about bad things. You want to think of good things. _**Beautiful Things.**_ But when bad things happen, it seems so surreal. Like, you're in a dream; because, I don't want bad things to happen to Adam and I. You want to believe that they'll never happen. Even though you know that they will. I know it's only been like half a day, but I know he truly loves me and that we _**will **_be together forever. I can't let obstacles get in our way. Discrimination, unaccepted, denied, let go of. It happens everyday. I know that gay marriage is legal now in some of the states. Maybe, we'll move up to Canada. Live there. Everyone unknown to our location. Live our lives in peace. Never having to use our bionics again.

All of the sudden Adam opens the door with a worried look on his face.

"How are we going to tell the rest of the family!"

_NEXT TIME:_

"_How are we going to tell the rest of the family!" I say to him in a worried voice. _

_He looks like he was going to start to cry. I run over to him and hug him. "Adam," He says. "What are we going to do?"_

A/N: A very deep and personal chapter. I hope you didn't cry! I cried writing it! I promise you. All of it gets better. I just can't tell you. _Yet. _But don't worry, I know exactly where to put everything. It's all planned out! Also, follow my twitter TDAndTMSUpdates to get the latest news on my fanfictions. Or what new ideas I have!

_**2-3 New Chapters Every Week!**_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: It's only the first week of writing this so I just wanted to get a few chapters published. I'm really glad that you guys are liking it._ I'm working really hard to make sure its as good as I can get it._ But I know that next week it will go back to a regular schedule. Don't forget, if you have any ideas you think would be good for the story don't forget to PM me or tweet me! ON TO THE STORY!

"Beautiful Times"

Pairings: Chase/Adam

Warnings: Take a "wild" guess

Chapter 4: I'm Ecstatic Like a Drug Addict

Adams POV:

"How are we going to tell the rest of the family!" I say to him in a worried voice.

He looks like he was going to start to cry. I run over to him and hug him. "Adam," He says. "What are we going to do?"

I don't know what to say to him. He just looks so, upset. It makes me want to be even more upset!

"We'll get through it." I say reassuringly.

"Because, these are _**Beautiful Times**_."

He looks at me with hope-filled eyes.

"Look, why don't we just try and have a normal day today? Okay?"

Chase nods his head as he wipes his eyes.

"Okay."

We both leave his room. I walk down to my room and lay down since it's still to early to be up. Yesterday was ** WAY **too early to be up.I noticed that Chase went to to the kitchen. Probably to make everyone breakfast but I don't know. All I want to think about is how everything has changed. Everything would have been the same if I didn't decide to stay up and try to beat that last level. Which I still didn't! Ugh. But, If I didn't stay in there, nothing would have been this way. I have confronted him sooner or later about it. Since I knew all along. I knew what he was thinking about as every meal. Every time we were in the lab. Every time, it was mostly about me. Man, I'll never be able to get Chase out of my mind now. I'm just so in love with him. I don't know if I could describe it in words.

After a long while thinking about Chase, I get a text message from an unknown number.

_Unknown Number: Watch your back and everything you love. Someones out to get you. _

I sit there and think about who this could be and how they got my phone number.

Chases POV:

I just get done making the last pancake when I hear Adam run down the hallway.

"Chase, look at this message I got!" He hands me his phone and I read the message from the unknown number.

"What do you think this could mean?" I ask him?

"I have no clue. Literally."

He wasn't joking when he said "no clue".

I check my phone and see if I got any messages from any unknown numbers as well. I do.

_Unknown Number: Stay close to Adam, he'll keep you protected._

I look at it shockingly.

"What's going on? What's going to happen?"

For once, I don't have the answers and I usually do. This is as confusing to me as it is for Adam. No one knows about us except Adam and I.

"Is someone watching us?" He asks me.

"I don't know. Lets go down to the lab and see if we can trace the number." I try to say confidently.

As we get down to the lab I hook up our phones to the computer and start the number cracking software. The results so up after a minute of loading.

"No trace." I say

"None at all?" He asks back.

"No trace of what?" Bree asks as she walks into the lab.

"We're trying to find out who is sending us these stalkerish messages. But, there is no trace or anything about the origin of which it came from."

"Let me see the messages." Bree says holding her hand out.

I only hand her Adams phone because the message I got would let her know. And I don't want anyone to know yet.

"Hmm, you know who it could be?"

_No, it can't be. _I try and make sure Adam can hear that thought. He gives me a small nod.

"Who?" I finally decided to ask.

"Douglas. Maybe he's trying to help us?"

"NO." I reply angrily.

"It can't be." Adam says.

"Maybe it's for a good reason?" Bree says.

"Maybe, there could be something even worse than him. That's why he might be trying to warn us."

"Chase," she says "Didn't you say you got a text message too?"

I start to get red in the face.

"N..no." I stutter trying not to sound like a lying idiot.

I try to grab my phone which is still connected to the computer before Bree gets to it. But, of course, she gets there before me.

"Bree! Give me that!"

She starts trying to find the unknown number. Not to long later, she finds it.

"_Stay close to Adam, he'll keep you protected." _She reads aloud.

"What does this mean?" She asks the both of us.

"Are you two...dating?"

_NEXT TIME:_

"_You guys could have told me! I'm cool with it." She says. We didn't know she would have accepted it that easily. "Okay, we'll tell you almost everything then." Adam says to her._

A/N: This one is sort of long too. I really like this one. This is where the conflict starts to arise. Next chapter is all mushy gushy and shit like that. It is very beautiful! Don't forget to follow my twitter for updates! Has all things that could become great ideas! I'm loving writing this for you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I feel like I have kept you guys waiting long enough! It's time for the smut! It's a sort of awkward way they you know, do it. But, I've been sick. So, I like reading smut when I'm sick. I have these wonderful ideas for it. It will be so, hot. Enjoy my lovelies!

"Beautiful Times"

Pairings: Chase/Adam

Warnings: Take a "wild" guess

Chapter 5: Prettiest Romance Isn't Perfectly Right

Chases POV:

"You guys could have told me! I'm cool with it." She says. We didn't know she would have accepted it that easily.

"Okay, we'll tell you almost everything then." Adam says to her.

She puts her hands on her hips and waits for Adam to explain.

"Well, I found out Chase had a big crush on me a long time ago. Because, I had a mind-reading glitch."

She stops Adam.

"Wait, you have a mind-reading glitch!? So, you know what I think about?" She asks worriedly.

"Yeah, but I never tell anyones secrets."

She sighs of relief. I wonder what she was so worried about?

"Well, that's about it." I say to her.

"Okay. Bye." She walks off and Adam and I are all alone.

"What are we going to do about these messages Chase?" Adam asks me.

"I don't know. We are going to do something about when it is time."

"Okay."

Adam pulls me into an embrace and starts to kiss me. Hard. It's like we are trying to eat each others mouths. I see that Adam is starting to get an erection and so am I.

"Are you sure you want to do this down here where people could walk in on us?" Adam asks me.

I didn't start this

"I can try and jam the elevator with my telekinesis." I tell him.

He tries to undress me as we kiss. We only break apart for air.

He pulls out a condom from a drawer on the other side of the lab table. I shake my head no because seriously, I don't think either one of us has had sex.

I see him as he starts to undress himself. He's got a nice ass!

"I heard that!" He yells back at me.

He turns around, and oh my gosh, it's long! Ahhhhh!

Adams POV:

As I turn back around I see Chase already undressed and I swear I told you, that he had the big stuff. HE FUCKING DOES!

I walk over to Chase and I slick up my long cock with some lube from the other drawer. I put three fingers up his tight hole without warning.

I hear him moan my name really loud. I stretch him out really good.

"Are you ready?" I ask him

"As ready as I'll ever be."

I set my length at his entrance.

"Ohh… Adam… oh my god.. ughhhh."

I start to thrust at a steady pace, which I know won't last long.

"So..tight. Fuck."

It's only been about 5 minutes and Chase is already sweating more than I am.

"So close." Chase yells back at me.

"I am too."

I feel his tight ass clenching around my cock and it feels so good and hard. I grunt even louder than I have before. Chase is moaning louder than I am grunting.

"Fucccckkkk, Adam, I'm….. I'm…. gunna, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I see him shoot his load all over the lab table, floor, and his stomach

I'm still going. Thrusting harder and faster than I ever have in my life. It feels so good. He's still hot. His body is all limp in front of me.

"Shit… ah fuck fuck fuck! I'm coming!"

I shoot my load in his tight ass and I slide out.

I see my come oozing out of his ass, so I get on my knees and start licking.

"Adam! Ohh, that feels s..soo..go..good." Chase moans loudly.

After I get done finish up my "meal" I start cleaning up Chases mess.

He sits in the chair over by the computer while I clean up. I can that he will be sore for at least, a few days.

"Adam?"

"Yes?"

"Was that fucking, or making love?" He asks me tiredly.

"I was think that we just made pure love right here."

I start to kiss him. We are both still naked. I notice him start to get hard again.

"Maybe later it'll be your turn." I say to him.

I get me and him dressed because I know he can't walk. I take Chase and I up to my room and I lay him on the bed.

"Are we taking a nap now? Because, I don't want to." He tells me.

"We are. I'm tired. You need to rest because you're going to be sore."

_NEXT TIME:_

_I lay there and watch him sleep. He's so cute. I just love him. I'm glad we made love because, now he's mine and no one is going to take him from me. Ever. No matter who, what, or even what the situation is. I'm never leaving Chase._

A/N: I'm not good at writing smut. I'm sorry if it was horrible! But, this is a very passionate chapter. At least 5/7 smut chapters will be passionate. OH NO! I REVEALED MY PLANS! DON'T HATE ME!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: After I got a lot of good reviews on the smut chapter, I decided to get back in the game with the text message situation. I meant to upload yesterday but, my friend said that I should make a fanfiction about The Doctor becoming a history teacher. Now, if you don't know what Doctor Who is or what The Doctor is, that's fine. It's just that I was working on Chapter 1 and I'm also uploading that tonight too. No smut in it though! But, thats fine. ON WARD!

"Beautiful Times"

Pairings: Chase/Adam

Warnings: Take a "wild" guess

Chapter 6: Bad Feeling Burned Through the Ceiling

Adams POV:

I lay there and watch him sleep. He's so cute. I just love him. I'm glad we made love because, now he's mine and no one is going to take him from me. Ever. No matter who, what, or even what the situation is. I'm never leaving Chase.

Sometimes, there are situations that can be more difficult than they usually are but I can't help it. The only thing that I can do to help Chase is to keep him protected like the text message said. But, I wonder why they sent that. It was only half of a day since, you know, things. It would make it much more simpler if Chase or I knew who sent that and know why they are helping us or warning us. But right now, I think I just want to sleep.

Chases POV:

*Later that evening*

I wake up around 4 P.M. and man, do I feel sore as hell! I try to get up without falling on the floor.

I walk out of Adams room feeling sticky and sweaty. As I get to my room I grab my towel and head to the bathroom to get a shower. The water feels cooling on my naked skin. I just stand there for what feels like hours. I finally get the strength to reach for the soap and wash my sticky body. I step out of the shower feeling refreshed but still sore. As I dry off I hear someone knock at the door.

"Chase, are you in there?"

It's Mr. Davenport.

"Yeah. I just got out of the shower."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. Can I talk to you when you get done?"

Oh my god, does he know? Did Bree tell him? Or, did Adam let it accidentally spill!?

"Sure. I'll be out in a few."

"Thanks Chase."

I hear him walk off and I finish getting ready, worried that he might have found out.

*10 minutes later*

I walk down to the kitchen where Big D stands.

"Chase, come down to the lab with me. We need to have a chat."

"Okay."

My heart starts to pound uncontrollably fast. For the first time, I'm more worried than I have ever been in my whole life.

When we get down there, I see Adam sitting in the chair and no one else to be found. Just us three.

"So what's going on?" I ask trying to not let my voice sound shaky.

"Well, this morning, I just so happened to see my two sons, sleeping in the same bed. And, I wondered why? I thought, maybe Chase had something bad happen to him and wanted Adam to be there for him. Then, I just so happen to see Eddy showing me live feed from the Lab of you two having sex!? I want to know what's going on here."

I look at Adam, I can see that he is worried just as much as I am.

"It's a long story Mr. Davenport." Adam says to him.

"See, I never told you that I had a mind-reading glitch thing or whatever. Unless you knew. But, when I found out that I did. I heard everyone's thoughts. And when I heard Chases, they were different than everyone elses. He had a crush on me ever since we were children. And I've known for a long time until recently when I told him that I knew. Also, over time I developed a crush for Chase to and never thought it would happen. But, it did. And now we are together. I think?"

Mr. Davenport just stares at us.

"I owe Tasha twenty dollars now."

Me and Adam are confused.

"What?"

"See, me and Tasha made a bet to see when you two would figure out that you both had feelings for each other. I said 10 years. She said 3 years."

"And, how long ago did you make this bet?" We both ask him.

"Oh, about 3 months ago."

Short time period. I wonder how they knew.

"So, you're okay with this?" I ask him.

"Yes. And my reason for saying yes is because you two are not really related. You have the same last names, but not related. You're like cousins, and back long ago and still today, people marry their cousins."

And, I'm pretty sure that explanation was for Adam because I already knew that.

"Just make sure when you two have sex, don't do it in the Lab. Please?"

"Okay." We both say.

"Okay, that's it. You two can leave if you wish."

I walk off with Adam. We're holding each others hands and it feels so right. It makes me happy that it's actually official and it's not a secret. I never knew it was going to be that easy.

_NEXT TIME:_

_We go up stairs still holding hands and Tasha is in the kitchen making dinner. I look over at her while she looks at both of us and we all just smile. Not having to hide anymore even though it's been like a whole day._

A/N: My updating will change due to the two stories that I'm writing. I hope you loved each chapter as much I have had fun writing them! Thank you all for your constant support on this story!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I sometimes wonder why I write these type of things. I just want everyone to know that they have their own opinions, and I have mine. There is a reason I put "Don't like, don't read." on the summary. So, to the person who sent me hate mail. Please don't. I have enough things to worry about. I don't need you putting me down on the way I write. I'm sorry to those of you who have read the story and love it. This hate mail just made me really angry. So, with that being said. Let's move on with the story.

"Beautiful Times"

Pairings: Chase/Adam

Warnings: Take a "wild" guess

Chapter 7: A Slow Motion Wave

Chases POV:

We go up stairs still holding hands and Tasha is in the kitchen making dinner. I look over at her while she looks at both of us and we all just smile. Not having to hide anymore even though it's been like a whole day. Wow. Time flies by fast.

"He owes me $20 doesn't he?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well, I'm glad you two finally figured it out!" She says to us with a smile.

"What?"

Leo stares at us.

"Oh, you know that bet that me and Donald had about Chase and Adam?" Tasha tell Leo.

"Yeah. Did they figure it out?"

"No dip luepurchan." Adam says to him.

"Don't you mean 'Sherlock'?" I ask Adam.

"Oh yeah."

"Well, I'm glad you two finally figured it out. We knew this whole time. It was hilarious seeing you two suffer!" Leo laughs at us.

"Ha ha ha ha. Very funny." I spat at him.

I walk with Adam to my room so we can talk.

"So,"

"Yeah?"

"This is official, right?" I ask him just to be clear.

"Of course it is Chase."

"Good. I just wanted to make that clear because, what about when school starts back up? Are we going to pretend? Like, what will we do?"

He wraps his arms around me. Not to hard and not to gentle.

"Well, we'll just do what we have to do."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It won't be a pretend type of relationship. It doesn't have to be, if you don't want it to be."

"I don't want it to be." I tell him with a sort of encouraging type of look.

"So, you don't care what people say? Not even if they hurt you?"

"No," I say gently.

"Because I have you."

He smiles when I tell him that. He has a love struck look. It feels like home.

*One month later*

It has been almost a month since Adam and I for real got together. Lately, I've been feeling sick. I don't know what from. But, it's getting worse by the day. I can barely keep my food down. Everytime I try to stand up I get nausea. All I ever feel like doing anymore is sleeping. Adam is always by my side asking if I need anything. It's really sweet of him to be there like that. Everyone also checks on me but not as much as Adam does.

"How about we go outside and soak up some sun?" He asks excitedly.

"How about, no." I reply back.

"Aww come on! You need some sun. You look a little pale."

He's right. Last time I looked at myself in the mirror I did look a little pale than I usually do.

"Fine. Where are we going to go?"

"This lake that I found on the internet."

I'm surprised that he found a place for us to go instead of waiting to decide where to go.

"Hey, I'm smart enough to find us a place to go because I knew you would say yes."

Damn. He _**always **_knows what I'm thinking.

"Is anyone else coming with us?" I ask him.

"Nope. It's just going to be me and you." He says picking me up off my bed.

"Okay."

He carries me to the truck that he has and straps me in. It's just so cute the way that he is taking care of me.

*45 minute drive later*

"Is anyone here?" I ask.

"Nope. I reserved it."

"Wow, all of this day for me?"

"Yep."

I was glad that he did this for me. He rented out a lake for just the two of us. I don't feel as nauseous as I did earlier today. I have the feeling that the rest of this day is going to be good.

I watch him as he gets a boat ready for us to take out on the water.

"Come on." He says pulling me.

We get in the boat and after 5 minutes of watching him paddle out the boat with those strong arms of his, he stops paddling.

"See that cabin over there on the other side of the lake?"

He points it out to me.

"Yeah."

"We're staying there tonight."

No way.

"Did you tell Davenport about this?" I ask him

"Yes, he was the one who payed for it when I showed it to him."

I feel like I'm getting a royal treatment!

"This is so sweet of you Adam!"

"Well, it's our one month tomorrow, so I thought this was right because, I knew you would like it."

_NEXT TIME:_

_He paddles us toward the cabin. I just can't believe that he did this just for our one month anniversary! It's just so much to take in!_

A/N: Wow! Adam is being really nice isn't he! And yes, Chase is pregnant. I will make sure that it is confirmed next chapter! Also, don't forget to guess the song that the fan fiction is based off of!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well, this is it! It's time to find out why Chase is sick! But, if you read my last A/N on my last update, then you should know why! But, this is the cutest chapter I think I have written though! Mainly some fluff and there might be _**some **_smut. Maybe, references! Maybe, a bigger surprise than you thought!

"Beautiful Times"

Pairings: Chase/Adam

Warnings: Take a "wild" guess

Chapter 8: Each Sweet Dream Is a Target

Chases POV:

He paddles us toward the cabin. I just can't believe that he did this just for our one month anniversary! It's just so much to take in! I seriously can't believe that he loves me this much. He's just so wonderful. Like, what else can he do for me?!

He rows the boat onto the dock where the cabin is.

"Come on don't be afraid." He says reaching out for my hand.

I try to balance myself on the boat.

"Don't let me fall."

"I won't."

I step up on to the dock with him hugging me.

"Okay, what shall we do first?" He asks me.

"I don't know. What do you have planned?"

He walks me over to where a campfire is behind the cabin.

"No way."

I guess he came here early and brought marshmallows and chocolate to make s'mores.

"Where's the graham crackers?"

"Inside." He says as he walks to go get them.

I sit on the log that he has set out waiting for him the get the graham crackers.

"Chase." I hear him say.

I didn't even hear him come outside.

I turn around and, Oh. My. God. This isn't happening.

Adams POV:

I see Chase turn around in shock. I know why he is. He can't believe it.

I see his eyes start to tear up.

"Chase, I know that this started way long ago when we were kids. Now, here we are. Together. And I can't help but feel like I need to spend the rest of my life with you. We eat together. Sleep together. We are always together now and I don't want that to end. Ever. So, Chase Davenport,"

Now I start to tear up.

"Will you marry me?"

He looks at me like I asked a stupid question. It is because I already know his answer.

"Of course I will. You know I would have said yes. You didn't need to do all this, though."

I pull out a ring from my back pocket and slip it on his finger.

I hug him for a long period of time.

"So, can we make s'mores now?" He asks

"Of course we can."

*Next Morning*

Chases POV:

I wake up at 8:30 after a long night. Now when I say long, I mean staying up all night. Doing, well, you know.

I just can't describe the emotions that traveled through me yesterday. I feel very nauseous this morning. I feel like telling Adam that I want to go home but I don't want this getaway to end. It feels nice to get out of the house after a few weeks being sick.

I can feel last night's s'mores starting to come up.

I run outside to throw up. I just make it out the door in time.

"Are you okay?" He asks after I stop throwing up.

"No. Not really."

"Come on. We're going home. I don't want you to be like this."

"No. Adam, I want to stay. You thought and planned it. I was hoping that we could make the most out of the time that we have here."

He looks at my very worriedly.

"No Chase. We're leaving."

He picks me up in a bridal style and carries me to the boat.

I can tell that he is paddling as fast as he can.

When we get back to the other side of the beach, we carries me again, Back to the truck, straps me in. Then, we're off.

I start to doze off on the way back. I can tell that he is trying to get me back as fast as he can.

*Half hour later*

We arrive back, I feel like I'm going to be sick. He hurries me down to the lab as soon as we get in the door.

"Okay, I want to know what is wrong with Chase. Now." He says to

"Okay Adam. Calm down. Let me do a few tests and see what I can do."

I look at both of them worriedly. I wonder why I'm sick?

*10 minutes later*

After a few short tests, we are done and takes it over to analyze it in the other part of the lab.

He walks back in with the tests results. He looks at me with a semi-smile.

"Chase, the reason why you are sick is because,"

He pauses for a moment. I'm scared to death with my life. I squeeze Adams hand.

"You're pregnant."

What? I'm pregnant? How?!

"I'm sorry, Did you say...pregnant?" Adam asks him.

"Yes. Chase is pregnant. It's kind of hard to explain." He says.

"Well, explain!" I tell him.

"Okay. Chase, the reason why you can get pregnant is because the bionics provide you with egg and sperm cells. It's just not common with normal humans. But, bionic male humans have the ability to become pregnant. You also have a uterus. So, the baby has an environment to stay safe in."

Wow. Lot of information to take in!

I look at Adam. He smiles at me.

"Adam," I say.

"We're having a baby!"

_NEXT TIME:_

_I look at Chase and he looks at me. Im happy that we're both having a baby, but, I don't know if I'm ready to be a father. Yet._

A/N: There you guys go! He is officially 16 and pregnant. And Engaged! A truck load of emotions this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: YES IT'S EXCITING! Now, I have more surprises in store! Some you're going to be like, "Why did you do this!? You can't do this!" Others are going to be like, "Wow. Nice job. Now they're really screwed." And the last one will probably be like, "OMG that's so cute! I can't believe you had this planned! Awww." These are a few hints that what could be coming ahead for Chase and Adam. You may not know it but, it's actually something really big! No, not dicks. Be ready for an emotional trip that will destroy you for your whole life! Enjoy! :)

"Beautiful Times"

Pairings: Chase/Adam

Warnings: Take a "wild" guess

Chapter 9: The Sun's Starting to (su)R(pr)ise

Adams POV:

I look at Chase and he looks at me. Im happy that we're both having a baby, but, I don't know if I'm ready to be a father. Yet.

"Isn't this wonderful!" Chases says to me.

I give him a smile while I hold his hand.

"Yes, it is Chase."

I lean down and kiss him on the forehead.

"Excuse me."

I looked up and realized was still here.

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

"How are we going to explain this to the rest of the family?" Chase asks him.

"Well, I'll talk to them and tell them that you're pregnant Chase. But, I'm going to need you guys to stay down here. It's only been a month and if you get too overwhelmed you could lose the baby. So, you guys just stay down here and relax for a few hours." He says to both of us.

"Oh, and Adam, please be careful." He says to me as he walks off.

"What does he mean?" I ask Chase.

"It means, next we, do it, be careful."

And then I realize something. Something I should have realized when he told us how bionic male humans could get pregnant.

"Chase," I say to him.

"Yes Adam?"

"Do you remember how he told us that bionic male humans could get pregnant?" I ask him.

"Yeah, of course I do. It's not like there is anything to wo-" He stops right there.

"Oh. Does this mean?" He says.

"I think it does." I tell him.

"We have to tell him. Now."

We get up from our chairs and to find .

"Come on Adam, he's up stairs."

Chases POV:

We hurry up stairs as fast as we can. I ,making sure not to hurry to fast.

By the time we get up stairs he's talking to everyone.

"There they are!" He points to us.

"Yeah. We need to talk about something more important at the moment." I whisper to him.

"What could possibly more important?" He asks us.

"There's a problem." I whisper nodding my head towards Adam.

"Oh. Okay. I'll be right there." He says

We get back in the lab, waiting for to show to make sure that this could possibly be correct. I mean, what if it is? What if it isn't?

After a few minutes he finally arrives.

"Okay, please tell me that this ISN'T HAPPENING!" He yells.

"Well, we don't know. I mean, can you check?" I ask him.

"Yeah. Wait, what's going on?"

"Adam, come with me." says to him.

"Okay."

I'm left alone for only a few minutes until they come back.

"Well, do you know?" I ask .

"Yes. I have the results. And yes, he is."

Oh my god. I can't believe this. I must be dreaming.

"So you mean?"

"Yes. Adam could possibly, in a few weeks, officially be pregnant."

Oh my god.

"No way." Adam says.

"Way." He replies back.

I seriously can't believe this. Why does this have to happen along with me!? I guess everything happens for a certain reason.

"What are we going to do?" I ask him.

"I don't know." He says.

"I can't take all this information in at once." I tell him.

"I'm going up stairs and I'm taking a nap."

"Wait!" He calls out to me.

"Am I invited along in this nap?"

Sometimes he really does ask some of the most stupidest questions.

"Of course." I say

_NEXT TIME:_

_I wake up still trying to understand all this information that I had to take in today. Sometimes I just can't comprehend the situation. Sometimes, it's really just too much. You just need to know when to relax and think._

A/N: Now you can scream and hate me! I'm sorry! But, I told you, it's all planned out. Also, I'm writing this in my computer class and I thought I would share with you what he just said to this other student just a few minutes ago, "So, you're a _**master debater**_?" I swear to god I could barely contain myself! Anyway, it's also spring break for me! A lot of writing to do!

Peace out like a trout!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:Peace In like a Fin! I know I was supposed to upload this over my Spring Break. But, I was very busy. I'm sorry you guys! I'm really in the writing mood today, but I have to. I haven't uploaded in about, 5 days. I think it's time. Also, my Doctor Who fanfiction will be continued after I finish this story! Onward and forward with the story!

"Beautiful Times"

Pairings: Chase/Adam

Warnings: Take a "wild" guess

Chapter 10: Locked in the Attic

Chases POV:

I wake up still trying to understand all this information that I had to take in today. Sometimes I just can't comprehend the situation. Sometimes, it's really just too much. You just need to know when to relax and think.

I really wish it wasn't raining right now because, I need to take a walk. This is just taking over my brain. Adam needs his rest while I _**need**_ a walk. Maybe I will just walk in the rain. It's not like it's going to hurt me?

I start walking toward the park across town because they have that cake that I like. Cake. Cake sounds so good right now. I just wish I could live right next to it. Which reminds me, I need to get a cake for the wedding and everything! When is it going to be!? Oh my god, now I have more stress due to the fact that Adam and I are both pregnant and that we have a wedding to plan!

"Hello Chase."

Am I hearing things?

"Hello?" I ask looking around for someone.

"What did I say about staying close to Adam?"

Oh my god. It's the guy from the text messages!

"What do you want? Why did you send us those mysterious texts!?" I ask.

A man jumps down from the tree that's behind me.

"I'm trying to help you. You don't know what's coming for you but I do. It's not good for you to be alone out here." He says.

"I just want to know who you are before I take your advice." I say back to the man.

"Well, you'll find out soon."

"But I want to know. Now." I say assertively.

"This isn't the best time. He's watching." He tells me.

What?

"Who's watching? Just, what do you mean by watching!?"

"He's coming. In time, you and Adam will be in great danger. It's not safe. This is why I can't tell you who I am yet. He's watching me too."

"Who!? Who is watching!?"

He puts his finger on his lips.

"Shh."

He disappears.

What is this!? Who is this "person" that is going to put us in great danger? There is literally no problems in our lives. Except Adam and I being pregnant and putting a wedding together. That's the only problems here.

Now, how far away am I from the cake?

Adams POV:

I wake up to find Chase gone. This worries me. Where is he? Why would he leave without leaving a note or something. I search everywhere. I found nothing. Then I feel something on my head.

It's a note. FROM CHASE.

"_Adam, I just went for a walk. I don't know where to yet. Maybe I'll go to that cake place by the park on the other side of town. So, don't worry. I'm fine. If anything happens, I'll call you. Love you, _

_Chase."_

At least I know that he's fine. I guess I'll meet him at the cake place because cake sounds good.

I get in my truck and start driving to the cake.

About half way there I notice Chase still walking on the side of the road.

"Need a ride?" I call out.

"Woke up, huh? Sure."

He gets in my truck and I drive off.

"Are we still going to get cake?" He asks me.

"Duh, cake sounds good." I tell him.

"You know, that's exactly what I thought." He says to me.

"It's a small world after all. Or, great minds think alike." He says to me.

_NEXT TIME:_

_I pull up to the cake place and apparently it's called, "Dream Fluff." What a funny name. But, they do have the best cake!_

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is short and that I'm late as hell posting it! But, I promise I will be back with more surprises than this! I am also in the process of moving so, that's why I'm late as hell uploading this!

Peace Out Like a Trout!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:

Peace In Like a Fin!

You know how I said in Chapter 9 about those reactions on what I put in the story? Well, get ready to hate me? Well, besides the hints, I plan on working with the author of "Lovely Tragedy", R.I. Shan, for the sequel of "Beautiful Times"! It's an honor that I get to work with R.I. Shan. So, thank you guys for reading and let's get it on!

"Beautiful Times"

Pairings: Chase/Adam

Warnings: Take a "wild" guess

Chapter 11: Strung Out and Spellbound

Adams POV:

I pull up to the cake place and apparently it's called, "Dream Fluff." What a funny name. But, they do have the best cake!

"Ready?" I ask Chase.

"Duh, of course I'm ready."

I get out of the drivers side and run over to open his door for him.

I hold out my hand when I open the door.

"Let's go my good sir."

"Gladly."

We walk in the shop and smell the wonderful aroma of many different types of cake. We walk around and try to pick out which cake we want to try. They always have new and different types of flavors here. That's why it's so good!

"This one!" He points.

I look at the cake and it looks wonderful! Has a red top layer of icing with a white rose on top.

I read the label and it says, "Red Velvet and Your Chocolate Dreams"

"Let's get it!" I say.

We walk over to the cashier to pay for the cake.

"Hello there, and what would you like today?" She asks us.

"We would like the 'Red Velvet and Your Chocolate Dreams" cake, please." I tell her.

"Okay, would that be the whole cake or ju-"

"The whole cake." I say.

She gives us a wide smile.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

She walks off to get the cake ready.

"Is this cake you think we should have for our wedding?" Chase asks me.

"If it tastes good. Yes." I say.

He smiles at me.

The cashier comes back with the cake ready to go.

"Okay, that'll be 29 dollars and 67 cents."

I pull out my money to pay.

"Here you go." I say handing her the money.

Chases grabs the cake and walks toward the door.

"Don't worry, you guys will want it for your wedding." She says to me as I begin to walk off.

"Thank you." I say.

*3 Hours Later*

We finish eating the cake after being bothered by everyone if they could have a piece. Then, they realised that Chase was pregnant and walked off. Slowly.

I could tell that Chase was tired just by looking at him.

"You tired?"

He looks at me with his eyes half open.

"Nooooooooooooo." He says while yawning.

"You don't have to lie." I say.

"I know. I just want to stay up with you." He says to me.

Well, at least he's trying to stay awake just to spend time with me.

"Okay, well, what do you want to talk about then?" I ask him.

"Why do you love me?" He asks me.

It's a loaded question. At least it's something to talk about.

"Well, when you had a crush on me, I thought you were crazy. Weird. But, as time went on, you, deep down, you were thinking that I was a wonderful person no matter what I did wrong. Then, you started to love me. I knew that it was real. I started to grow feelings for you. Then, I really started to love you. You made me feel like I wasn't a big idiot. I felt more loved than I ever had. It seemed so right for me. That's a reason why I love you. There are more, but you're asleep now." I say to his sleeping body.

He looks so beautiful when he is sleeping.

I pick him up and carry him to my room.

I lay him on the bed and kiss his forehead.

"Have a nice sleep." I say as I sit down in the chair across the room.

And within minutes, I fell asleep too.

Chases POV:

_*In Chases Dream*_

_I walk around this odd house. _

"_Hello?" I call out._

_No one answers._

"_Is anyone here!?" I yell._

_I'm all alone in this weird place. I don't know where I am._

_The place starts spinning. _

"_What's happening!?" _

"_You're okay." I hear a voice say._

_The place stops spinning._

"_Who's there?" I say_

"_It's me." The hooded man says._

_It's that guy again? _

"_Can you tell me who you are?" I ask._

"_I have news for you Chase." He says._

"_I want to know who you are!" _

"_Only one child will survive." He says to me._

"_What do you mean?" I ask him._

"_Only one of your children will survive." He says._

_What does this mean?_

"_Can you please, please, please , PLEASE, tell me who you are!?"_

"_The person that you would, and wouldn't expect. I'm trying to help you. But, I know all this. I know what's going to happen to you. But, he's still watching. Even in your dream Chase. He can only be stopped if one of your children dies in the womb or if he kills one of you."_

"_Why is this happening!?"_

"_I won't always have all the answers, but I am your help. It will be all okay soon. I promise." He tells me._

"_How did you get in my dream anyway?" I ask him._

_I can tell that he is look at me dead in the eyes. _

_He puts a finger up to his lips._

"_Spoilers." He disappears. _

_The house starts to fall apart again. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

*Moments later*

I wake up screaming.

"What just happened!?" I scream.

I see Adam wake up startled.

"Chase! What happened?" He asks.

"I had this dream. The guy from the texts. I saw him on the way to get cake. I talked to him. Then, he was just in my dream. He said only one of our children is going to survive. It's either one dies in the womb or he takes one of us and kills us." I tell him.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. What?!"

"I know. I don't know what's going on. I just know that we have to stay together or hide somewhere together." I tell him.

"Where are we going to go?" He asks.

I think for a minute.

"Canada. I thought about going to Canada about a month ago if something bad was going to happen to us. But, when the bad things really do start to happen to us, we will have to go." I tell him.

"Why Canada?"

"Gay marriage is legal there and plus no one would look there. They would try and look at one of 's lab bases in remote places."

He gives me a look of approval.

"Okay. But, how would we get there so fast and where would we go in Canada?" He asks.

"Bree could speed us up there if it's time and we could look for a house before we go up there." I tell him.

"Okay. When do we start looking?"

_NEXT TIME:_

_We get on the computer and start look for places that could be a potential place to keep ourselves a secret. So far, not many places meet our credentials._

A/N:

This is the longest chapter I ever wrote! I hope it makes up for the shortest chapter. And, don't hate me for what is going to happen! I told you guys it's all planned and that It will be perfect! Now, I still want you guys to guess the song the fanfiction is solely based off of!

Also, I thank all of you who have been here for the two weeks of writing! You guys are wonderful audience and everything! Thank you guys so much!

Peace Out Like a Trout!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:

Peace In Like a Fin!

Congratulations to Shyfly92 for guessing the song the fanfiction is based off of! It's "Beautiful Times" by Owl City featuring Lindsey Stirling. Go ahead and check it out! It's a good song! And, if you heard Owl City songs and you don't really like them, that's cool. But, if you want to check it out you can! Let's get on with the story!

"Beautiful Times"

Pairings: Chase/Adam

Warnings: Take a "wild" guess

Chapter 12: When Did the Light Come Back

Chases POV:

We get on the computer and start look for places that could be a potential place to keep ourselves a secret. So far, not many places meet our credentials.

"What about this one?" Adam says.

He's pointing to what looks like an apartment building.

"Why an apartment building?" I ask him.

"Because, they would never look for us in an apartment building."

"They would." I tell him.

We keep on scrolling and I soon come across a nice sized house in Montreal. It's brick. It's always cold. No one would look in a big city like that. They would expect us to go somewhere remote.

"How about here?" I ask him?

He doesn't answer.

"Well, what are your thoughts on the house?" I ask.

"I guess so." He says.

"Why, do you have something better in mind?" I ask.

"No. Not really."

I check and see when we could get a meeting with the seller. If we can.

"There. It's sent." I tell him.

"Okay. So, if they do give us a time to meet them, am I the one who has to sign the papers and stuff?" He asks.

I look at him with a type of gaze.

"Well, I'm 16. And you're 18. So, yes."

"Okay. I just wanted to clarify."

*4 Days Later*

I get on the computer to check my email to see if we got a email back about the house.

"Whatcha doin' Chase?" asks.

"Checking my email to see if we got an email back about this house that Adam and I were looking at." I tell him.

He looks at me confused.

"I'm sorry. Did you say that you two were looking at houses? Where are you going!?"

"Well, see, we got these text messages a little over a month and a half ago and they kept telling us that we need to be safe somewhere. That something bad is going to happen to us. That one of our children will either die in the womb or he will take one of us and kill us. So, we're only going to have one child. Unless, we get out before anything really bad happens to us."

"I see. And how do you two plan on paying?"

"I thought we could use some money. You know, so we aren't in danger! What I just explained! Hello!?"

"Okay, okay. I guess I'll let you two have money to buy the house. How much is it?"

"$679,560"

He spits out his coffee.

"Excuse you?!" He says.

"I'm sorry. I know it will keep us safe." I tell him.

"Okay, I believe you. But, I'm coming with you guys to see it."

"Okay."

Just then my computer made a noise saying that I got an email.

"Oh! It's about the house!" I say to him.

"What does it say!?" He asks.

"The email is read as followed :

_ Dear , _

_I'm delighted that you are interested in the house in the suburb of 'Greenfield Park' on the street of '602 Rue de Springfield.' I will be very happy to show you around on July 17th, 2014. Just a reminder, you will have to pay for your own plane tickets and be ready to be stunned of the beauty that is Montreal._

_ Sincerely,_

_Meghan Rosedalia. Realtor."_

"She seems nice." says.

"Well, she is selling a nice house." I tell him.

"So, we leave in two weeks. We plan on staying there for about 5 days. See the sights on the 15th and 16th, go see the house on the 17th, and if we want to get it, we will sign papers the last two days. And if Adam and I need to stay longer, we might. But, you might want to go back after you see the house. Because, you know." I say

"Yeah. I know. You two have a better sex life than I do." He tells me.

Wow. That's ironic.

"Okay, I really didn't need to know that."

"Sorry." He says.

We sit there in an awkward silence for a minute or so.

"So, where's Adam?"

"I sent him to get pizza, ice cream, and some corn dogs." I say.

"I thought you hated corn dogs?"

"Well, when you're pregnant, you have cravings."

"I can tell." He says as he walks off.

*7 Minutes Later*

Adam walks in the door with 3 pizzas and a tub of ice cream.

"Where's the corn dogs?" I ask him.

"In my pants. I couldn't carry all of this." He tells me.

"Is meant to be a sexual innuendo?"

"No. I literally had to put them in my pants."

He puts all the stuff away besides a pizza and the ice cream.

"You better be making that pizza." I tell him.

"Don't worry. I am."

_NEXT TIME:_

"_So I got some news." I tell him._

"_Really, what is it?"_

"_We get to go see the house!" _

"_No way! What house?"_

A/N:

I love this chapter. Sorry it was mainly about the house. But, you know, they will be protected! Also, I might make a soundtrack for you guys to listen to for the story. I don't know. Still figuring it out! Have a good day you guys! Keep being the best!

Peace Out Like a Trout! :)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:

Peace In Like a Fin!

I hope you like the story so far. I try to make as interesting as possible! I'm still trying to figure what song would be good for the soundtrack of this. I've been listening to many songs that could be part of it. But, I don't know. I plan to make this chapter really long. So, sorry if I upload this on saturday! It's going to be really good though! I also _**never confirmed**_ that Adam was pregnant. So, yeah. Also, about the house, I did some research on Montreal. It's an actual house. So, don't hate on me about it. I just wanted to make the story seem realistic! Onward!

"Beautiful Times"

Pairings: Chase/Adam

Warnings: Take a "wild" guess

Chapter 13: I Love You, Dearly

Chases POV:

"So I got some news." I tell him.

"Really, what is it?"

"We get to go see the house!"

"No way! What house?"

I really do sometimes wonder if he really pays attention or if he's just joking.

"The house that we looked at a couple days ago."

He looks like he is thinking hard about what happened a few days ago.

"Oh yeah! That one! When do we get to go see it?" He asks

"In two weeks."

He sits down next to me and rubs my back and hands me the ice cream.

"Well, do you know where we're staying while we're there?"

"No, I'm going to work on that tonight." I tell him.

"Okay. Good."

*Two Weeks Later*

"Come on Chase, we leave in two hours!"

Two hours! I had my alarm clock set for 4 hours before we leave!

"What do you mean, 'two hours'!?" I yell.

"Well, I unplugged the alarm clock because it was disturbing my sleep, but don't worry! I got everything ready. You just need a shower and get your clothes on."

I jump out of bed. I'm upset that Adam didn't get me up!

"Thanks." I say.

I run to the bathroom to take a shower but I run into on the way there.

"Why are you in such a hurry Chase?"

"Because Adam didn't get me up in time!" I yell.

"Okay. Calm down. You're overreacting."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Chase, just go take a shower and calm down."

I take a deep breath.

"Okay."

I get out of the shower calmed and refreshed. We have an hour and a half till our flight leaves and I know that I have to get ready right now.

I get to my room and see that Adam picked out my clothes.

"Sometimes you can be a real hard head, but yet, you're a great person." I say to myself.

I get dressed and put on my nice tennis shoes. I make sure I look nice and neat and that my suitcase is all ready to go.

I carry my suitcase out to the living room where Adam and are waiting by the door. Tasha, Leo, and Bree and all there to gives their goodbyes.

"Now, you three have a safe flight and trip. Call us when you get there." Tasha says.

"Yeah, I want all the details on what it's like in Montreal!" Bree says.

"Just have fun." Leo tells Adam and I.

"And don't get married without us!" Bree tells us.

"Don't worry. We won't." I reassure them.

"You better not. Now go, you're going to miss your flight!"

We get to the airport thirty minutes before our flight takes off. We have our tickets and passports ready to go.

"This is it." Adam says.

"Yeah. It's exciting!" I say.

"Now, you two can go do something before the flight leaves. Just make sure to be back 10 minutes before it takes off. Leave your suitcases and I'll watch them. Okay?"

We nod and walk off.

"This is huge." I say to Adam.

"Yeah. It is. I'm hungry." He tells me.

"I am too. Let's find somewhere to get food."

We walk around for a bit till we find a place called 'Starbucks'.

"How about here?" I ask.

"Sure."

We walk in and we don't really know what to get because we've never been to Starbuck before.

I look around on the menu and I find the word bagel.

"I'm getting two chocolate chip bagels." I tell him.

"Aww, is the other one for me?" He asks

I give him a glare that says _I'm pregnant, do you think I'm sharing?_

He understands and looks around on the menu.

"Well, I'm going to get cakepops? What are cakepops?"

"I don't know. How about you ask." I tell him

It's finally our turn at the register.

"Welcome to Starbucks, what would you two like?" The cashier asks.

"What are 'cakepops'? Adam asks him.

"It's like a cake ball on a stick covered in icing." He explains.

"I'll have four." He says.

"And I'll have two chocolate chip bagels." I tell the cashier.

"Is that all for you two?"

"Yes."

"Okay I'll get those ready."

Adam and I stand there and wait for the man to bring us what we ordered.

"Your total will be $11.22" He tells us.

Adam hands him a twenty and we get our stuff.

"Your change sir?"

"No thanks, you keep it." Adam says.

He gives us a smile.

"I wonder if these cakepops are good?" Adam says as he holds the stick.

"Just try it." I tell him.

He bites into it.

"It's good!" He says as he's chewing it.

"Okay, well, let's go back and wait for the flight." I tell him.

"Okay fine. But, you better eat those bagels." He tells me.

"Don't worry. I will." I tell him

We see staring at his watch with a worried look on his face.

"What's up?" I ask him.

"They changed the flight schedule. We have to board now. They leave in 4 minutes."

We rush and pick up our bags and hand the lady our tickets and passports so she can scan them.

We board the flight just in time. Thank god.

"Okay, your seat is over there by the window." I tell .

"Where will you two be sitting?" He asks us.

"Over there. By the cockpit." I tell him.

"Okay. Don't do anything stupid with your bionics. Okay?"

"Okay." Adam and I say in unison.

"Now, just relax. And, that's it. See you when we land."

We wave as we go to our seats.

"I hope this is as long as they said it would be." Adam tells me.

"I'm pretty sure it is." I tell him.

"Well, I'm going to take a nap."

"As long as I can hold your hand." He says.

"Always." I say.

*4 Long Hours of Flying Later*

"Welcome to the city of Montreal. We will be landing in 10 minutes." The flight attendant says over the intercom.

"Well good morning sleepyhead." Adam says to me.

"I slept the whole time?" I ask him while I rub my eyes.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you slept through the turbulence." He tells me.

"How long were we flying for?"

"4 hours."

That's a long time for me to be sleeping. I guess it was hard for me to sleep last night. Way to excited.

"Okay. Where's my bagel. I'm hungry."

He gives me a guilty smile.

"Did you eat my last bagel? A hormonal pregnant persons last bagel!?" I ask him.

"Yes. I got hungry." He says.

"Don't they have food on here?"

"Yeah. But it didn't taste right."

I can understand that.

"Well, you owe me some food when we get to the hotel."

"Fine, what shall we get?" He asks.

"I don't know. I'll decide when we get there."

*1 Hour Later at the Hotel*

"We would like to check-in." says to the lady at the check-in desk of the Hilton Garden Inn.

"Okay. What is your name under?" She asks him.

"Davenport."

She types in our name and gives a few clicks.

"Two suites. One on the 15th floor and one on the 23rd floor."

"Yes." He says.

"Okay. Here are your room cards, and have a nice stay!"

"Thank you."

We all walk toward the elevator.

"So, do you guys want the 23rd floor room?" He asks us.

"Yes." I say.

"Okay. Now, don't lose those keys. And, I'll see you two in the morning. Okay?"

"Okay." We say in unison.

We get up to our room and we start unpacking.

"Wow. It's a beautiful city." I say.

Adam comes over and puts his arm around me.

"Yeah. It sure is."

He catches my gaze.

"I love you, dearly Chase."

I smile at him.

"I love you, dearly."

I hug him tightly.

"I don't want anything to happen to us. Ever."

"And nothing will. I will always be here for you. I'll never leave you."

I start to kiss him. He accepts and his lips meet mine. It was like a wonderful, magical, moment.

We break apart.

"Now, shall we eat?"

_NEXT TIME:_

_We walk down to the restaurant in the hotel called "Circos."_

"_Do you want to eat here?" Adam asks me._

"_Right now, I don't really care where we eat. I'm just hungry."_

A/N:

I hope this satisfies your taste of fluff! It's a wonderful chapter. Just one word of advice, don't eat Chases last bagel while he's pregnant! Love you guys!

Peace Out Like a Trout!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:

Heyo!

I'm sorry that the story feels rushed! I'm glad that you told me. I always appreciate feedback! I'll work at trying to slow things down a bit. I also want to say, if I make you hungry by describing food, it's not my fault. It's their faults because they're describing the food! Not me! Technically, it is me, but, the argument is invalid. So, thank you guys for your constant support! It really means alot to me! Thank you so much!

"Beautiful Times"

Pairings: Chase/Adam

Warnings: Take a "wild" guess

Chapter 14: Learning How To Be Stronger

Chases POV:

We walk down to the restaurant in the hotel called "Circos."

"Do you want to eat here?" Adam asks me.

"Right now, I don't really care where we eat. I'm just hungry."

We walk in and sit down at a booth over by the kitchen. I can smell the wonderful aroma of food. I just want to eat everything.

"Bienvenue à Circos, Mon nom est Stacy et je serai votre serveuse ce soir. Que feriez-vous les gars aiment à boire?" The lady says.

"What is she speaking?" Adam asks me.

"French."

"Oh, do you two not speak French?" She asks.

"No. But, what did you say to us?"

"I said, Welcome to Circos, My name is Stacy and I'll be your waitress tonight. What would you guys like to drink?"

"I would like a cherry limeade with some lemon on the side."

"I want a coke." Adam says.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks." She says.

I look at Adam wondering what he's thinking about. He looks so deep in thought right now.

"Adam. What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Thinking."

"Well, no shit Sherlock." I say sarcastically.

"What are you thinking about, is what I meant."

He looks at me with a smile.

"What our family is going to be like." He says.

I give him a smile.

"It's going to be wonderful." I say to him.

"A cherry limeade with lemon on the side and a Coke." The waitress says as she sets our drinks down.

"Thank you." I say.

"Are you guys ready to order?"

I look at Adam and Adam looks at me.

"I'll go first." I say.

"I'll have the 17 oz steak with two sides of butter, baked potato, and a side of meatballs."

"And what about you?" She asks Adam.

"I'll have what he's having."

"Alright. So, two 17 oz steaks, four sides of butter, two baked potatos, and two sides of meatballs?"

"Yes." I say.

"Okay. I'll put that in right now."

She scurries off toward down that are at least 14 feet away from us.

"So, that was an interesting choice of food there, Chase?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry. But, I wouldn't be as hungry if you wouldn't have eaten my bagel!"

"You're still on that?"

"Yes."

We sit there in silence for a few minutes. It felt, awkward.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I say.

"Hurry back." He teases.

"Don't rush me."

I walk toward the restroom which is all the way on the other side of the restaurant. It feels like it took forever just to walk there, even though it was only like, thirty seconds.

I get done going to the bathroom and I'm getting ready to wash my hands. Just then, I hear the door open.

"Hey." The hooded man says.

"Hey, why are you here? How did you even know I was here?" I ask.

"Many secrets Chase. Look, you and Adam will be safe in Montreal. I can't guarantee that he won't find you." He says.

"I still want to know who you are and who this 'he' is. Okay?"

He stands there. Completely still.

"All in good time."

Why is he doing this? Why can I not be told anything?

"I need a complete valid reason on why you can't tell me. Besides saying that 'he' is watching us."

"It's not safe."

"But we're in a restroom! In a hotel! In Canada! How is this not the safest place because I think it is! I'm not being told anything by anybody and I want to know now! You don't want to mess with a pregnant man."

I never thought I would say that in my life.

"Darkness."

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Darkness is coming. It watches you. It's real. But, the man who is watching you is behind the darkness. He's controlling the power and he wants all three of you eliminated because he knows you can stop him. That's his fear. Now, it's time to sleep." He says.

"What?"

He snaps his fingers and I feel my whole body going numb.

"Soon."

Adams POV

It's been a while and Chase hasn't returned yet. Why hasn't he? Is he okay?

I decide to go check on him and see if he's okay. I walk into the restroom and oh. My. God.

"Chase! Can you hear me!?"

He's lying on the floor unconscious. I don't know what to do. Oh I know! Tickle him!

I tickle him for a while and still nothing.

I pick him up and carry him back to the table. I lay money down and leave a note saying that I'll be back to pick it up.

I carry him all the way up to our room and lay him on the bed.

"What do I do?" I ask myself outloud.

Can I just let him sleep? I'll have to ask him what happened when he wakes up.

"Where is he?" I hear Chase mumble.

"You're okay!"

I jump onto the bed and hug him.

"What happened?" He asks me.

"Well, I found you laying on the bathroom floor in the restaurant and you were unconscious. So, I decided to bring you back up here because I didn't know what happened."

He looks at me with a worried look.

"It was the guy."

"What?"

"He was there. He left me unconscious. He said darkness was coming. It's a person that we never faced before with some type of power on his side. It's coming after us. But, he did say that we would be safe here. In Montreal."

Wow. Tough day.

"Where's my steak. I'm still hungry."

"Yeah, I paid for it and said that I'd be back to get it but, I'd rather them bring it up here because I don't feel like going back down there."

"Okay, it better still be warm."

"Don't worry. It will." I say.

"Maybe, we could do some 'playing around' after we eat?" Chase asks me.

"Maybe." I tease.

_NEXT TIME:_

"_It's a yes or a yes. No maybe."_

_Oh my god, when did he turn all dominant. _

"_Since when did this side of you decide to come out?" I ask_

"_Now."_

A/N:

It took two days to write this. I hope you're happy. I'm sorry again for uploading late. But, I work on trying to make everything perfect. As I said, I love writing this. Also, I'm going to finish up the soundtrack for the story tonight! I'll put the link the the story summary and in the next chapter. So, be on the lookout for new surprises! It will be a surprise! It's so big I swear! (Not a sexual innuendo.) But, it will be on the edge of your seat exciting! Love you guys!

Peace Out Like a Trout!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:

Peace In Like a Fin!

You won't believe what happened! CeeLo Green followed me on twitter you guys! If you never heard of him, you might have heard of the song called "Crazy" by Gnarles Barkley. Listen to him if you can! He followed me on my non-fanfiction update account, OCBT_FTLS. So, sorry for not updating in a while. Crazy week plus I've been super sick.

"Beautiful Times"

Pairings: Chase/Adam

Warnings: Take a "wild" guess

Chapter 15: Leaving My Healing Heart With a New Scar

Adams POV:

"It's a yes or a yes. No maybe."

Oh my god, when did he turn all dominant.

"Since when did this side of you decide to come out?" I ask

"Now."

Oh my god. He's like an animal!

"Food first." I say.

He gives me a pouty look.

"Why can't we do it before we eat?"

"Because, then you'll be exhausted and won't want to eat. And you need to eat. For the baby."

He crosses his arms like a mad little kid.

"Fine."

Sometimes, I wish that he wasn't pregnant.

I hear a knock on the door and guess that to be our food.

"Room service." I hear a man say through the door.

"Be right there!" I yell toward the door.

"Okay, it's time for food. You can stop acting like a brat now." I tell Chase.

"Ugh. Fine. But, it better be warm."

"Really?"

I run toward the door and I feel like a rabbit when it sees a carrot.

"Here is your food sir." He says as he hands me the food.

"Thank you."

I shut the door, holding the food in one hand.

"You aren't going to help me?" I ask him.

"No. I like seeing you struggle."

Wow. Hormonal bitch sometimes.

"Can you stop being hormonal and help me!"

He gets up.

"Okay."

He takes a box and gives me an seductive look.

"I'll make you suffer tonight." He says in a low whisper.

I can't believe he's doing this to me.

*Half hour later*

Chases POV:

I finish up my steak and potato and I look at Adam with a glare.

"It's time to suffer." I say to Adam.

He looks up from his phone and gives me a deer-in-the-headlights look.

"Not yet."

I stand up and walk over to him like I'm an authority figure.

"Bitch. I said it's time to suffer. Now, take off your clothes." I say to him assertively.

He gets up out of his chair and starts taking off his clothes peice by peice until he is fully undressed.

"Now, get on your hands and knees."

He does what he is told.

"Now, turn around."

His ass is facing toward me so I take advantage of that.

I raise my hand up getting ready to slap his ass.

"Really, Chase? Is that the best you can come up with?" He says to me.

"Well, what else do you want?" I growl at him.

He snickers.

"Make me feel sore with that monster cock of yours, baby."

"What else do you want be to do to you?" I said as I gave him a naughty look.

"I'd let you fuck my throat and would take you in as far as possible. And then I'd let you come all over my face."

"I thought this was all about making you suffer?"

It was silent for a moment.

"Bend over now."

He does what I say in a polite manner.

I start to take off my clothes. My cock, rock hard. Man, I can't wait to fuck that ass again.

I grab some lube out of the table and slick up my length real good.

"Are you ready?" I ask him.

"As ready as I'll ever b- AHHH!"

I slam into his hole without warning. I just love the way he shrieks.

He's mine and only mine.

A/N:

Okay, so, if you want the full version of this chapter please PM me because, that is what my hate mail was about. So, I'm sorry it took so long to upload! I promise I'll be back to regular schedule after I move! Soundtrack almost finished!

Peace Out Like a Trout!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N:

Peace In Like a Fin!

As I am writing this. I have not finished Chapter 15 do to smut. I don't want to write smut at school. Okay? So, as I finish up Chapter 15 which will be posted before this chapter, will be finished at the end of Monday. So, Double chapter day! Get excited! Well, you already are. So, here we go!

"Beautiful Times"

Pairings: Chase/Adam

Warnings: Take a "wild" guess

Chapter 16: I'm Clearly Destined to Wander

Chases POV:

_I hear a piano play in the distance. It's not like the other pianos I've heard before. This one has a different sound. It keeps repeating the same chord over and over again. It's not changing except for a few times while it's playing. _

_I lay on the floor. Not able to move. The voice of the man still playing in my mind while the piano keeps on playing. _

"_Only one child will survive; It's not safe; The darkness is coming."_

_All the things that he said replay in my mind. _

_The piano is playing a soft sound, which helps with the situation. I don't know what to think about all the things that could happen._

_I really don't want to base things on a 'it could happen' because, it probably won't. _

_I feel a sudden rush of a cold breeze go over me on the hardwood floor. The one light that was on shuts off. The piano stops playing. It get's dark and cold._

_I try to move but I can't. It feels like I'm glued to the floor. _

"_Help! Help! Anyone!"_

_I call out but no one answers. _

_I close my eyes and think of a place that I can escape too._

"_I'll help." A voice says from somewhere._

_I look around and see no one. _

"_Hello? Who's there?"_

_I hear a cackle come from my left._

"_I don't know why he warned you. He knew that all the time would run out to get somewhere safe, Chase. It's only a matter of time before your, 'help', is gone like the rest of the people who try and save others."_

_It's him. It's the person who the hooded man warned me about._

"_Darkness?" I ask the man._

"_That's my nickname." He says._

"_What do you want with Adam and I? What did we do? Why are you after us?"_

_He cackles again._

"_It's right in front of you Chase. I'm not only after you and Adam. I'm after that child."_

"_What do you want with __**my **__ child? It's not even born yet!" _

"_Your child, in the future, causes problems for me. It gets in my way. It tries to destroy me."_

_I wonder why._

"_Well, what do you do that causes my child to try and destroy you?"_

"_I can't really tell you."_

_I think about it for a moment and something just hit my mind. It can't be._

"_Wait, is that my child who is helping me?" I ask him._

"_God, no. That's someone else that you know. Your child is imprisoned for exposing its bionics to save the world from me."_

_Thank god._

"_Well, at least my child is in prison for doing the right thing!" I yell at him._

_He cackles again. _

"_Goodbye Chase. Have fun worrying about the future." _

"_NO! Get back here!" _

_The piano starts playing again but it's something else. _

_No. It can't! _

I wake up to the sound of another piano playing.

Not again.

"I was hoping that would wake you up." Adam says to me.

"We have a lot of sightseeing to do today!"

"No, I'm tired." I tell him.

"Get up anyway. I already have everything planned out."

He holds up two tickets to go on a river boat ride.

"Fine." I say.

"Let me get ready."

A/N:

Effective starting Chapter 15 and 16! There will be no more, "_NEXT TIME" _'s. Sorry, but I want everything to be a surprise from here on out. And I'm still very sorry for updating later than I ever have before! But, it's a double chapter day! Also, the reason for not uploading on time is due to me moving this month. Also, a one-shot featuring a Chase/OC will be up within the next few weeks! Get excited!

Peace Out Like a Trout!


End file.
